quanzhifashi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Parthenon
Summary Originally a temple found by the Goddess Athena (whether or not she was an actual god is unknown). The Parthenon is the birthplace of both the Healing and Blessing elements. Since then it has grown into the world's leading experts of White Magic, including the spirit and plant elements. To awaken the Blessing Element, it is still required to spend time at the Parthenon under training. The Parthenon is located in the acropolis of Athens, and is divided into four main sectors: * Temple of the Goddess * Knight's Hall * Hall of Judgement * Hall of Faith In addition to providing the worlds best service in healing magic, they also actively train any great healing and mind talent they can get their hands on, to the point of using cult like methods to obtain them. Each hall has a specific duty, and it is an honor to many families worldwide to have a representative in the Parthenon. Due to this, they hold the some of worlds best mages and due to the limited positions available, most members are highly trained to a point where super tier mages aren't treated as anything special (they are sent on routine missions and actively fight for resources and the favor of their superiors). History In ancient times, Greece and other areas were governed by the mighty Titans, large and powerful humanoid creatures Titans have properties simalr to chameleons, able to belnd in with the surroundings, especially among mountainous areas. The Titans were similar to the Totems of China, and had overwhelming power when compared to other magic beasts. It is said that they protected humans much like the totems, however it was in a much more cruel and inhumane way as they would eat bad humans or periodically eat at random to control population growth. The Titans were eventually defeated by humans and driven out of Greece, forced to scatter across Europe. The leader of this revolution was the Greek Goddess Athena, and the result of this was the establishment of civilization. The expulsion of the Titans is a memory that passes down through the generations and therefore the Titans hold a great hate for the Parthenon and periodically attack Greece. Organizational Structure The Parthenon is divided into four main sectors, ranked in order below: Overall Hierarchy The chain of command is quite distorted due to the existence of the four halls and their own internal structures and duties, however a clear chain of command does exist: * Godess * Temple Mother * Great Sage * Candidate of the Goddess * Purple Soul Knights * Female Sages * Golden Sun Knights * Hall of Judgement * Silver Moon Knights * Blue Star Knights * Hall of Faith Temple Of The Goddess Situated at the very peak of the Acropolis. Here is where the main power of the Healing magic of the Parthenon is taught and practiced, the services of this magic is reserved for the world elite and for national disasters. The internal chain of command is as follows: * Goddess - Supreme power over the Parthenon, including the leaders of the other halls. Loved by the people of Greece and respected worldwide. Would normally be in possession of the Soul of the Parthenon, granting the ability of resurrection. The goddess is chosen in a special election between the 4 candidates. Currently, there is no Goddess. * Temple Mother - Second only to the Goddess, holds the highest authority in the case where a Goddess has yet to be appointed. The Goddess is allowed to nominate any one person of their choosing to be a candidate for position of Goddess. * Great Sage - The only role a male can potentially hold in the Temple of the Goddess. The Great Sage assists the Goddess and the Temple Mother with temple affairs. The last great sage was Merola, and before her, Wentai. * Candidate for Goddess - These candidates are vying for the supreme power of the Parthenon, the Goddess. To become a candidate, you must either be selected as the Temple Mother's nominee, or you must gain the recommendation of seven female sages. The current candidates are Xin Xia, Azalea & Yiddish. * Female Sages - Of the same authority as a Golden Sun Knights, however it is a higher honor. Must have either the healing or blessing element. * Waitress - Maids who live at the Temple and gain training for their service. * Intern Unless they have special permission from the temple mother or have passed the milky way, no man is allowed inside the Temple Of The Goddess. Knight's Hall Situated along the upper slope of the acropolis. The house of knights is in charge of protecting the members of the goddess temple when they go out into the world and are in charge of the military of the Parthenon. They have exactly 365 members and 200 are aways stationed at the Knight's Hall. The ranking is as follows: * Purple Knight - There is one overall leader and three deputy leaders. They are all mages who have fully cultivated their four elements to the third step of super tier, and have all received the spiritual press on each element. * Golden Sun Knights - There are 12 of these knights in particular who are distinguished in strength. They have been given the name of an ancient Greek God. Apollo, Zeus, Athena & Hera are the strongest of them, and can even match the combat ability of Norman. Apollo personally guards Xin Xia. There are seven knights who are assigned to the Temple of the Goddess to protect the Temple Mother and the Great Sage. They will not act unless these people are personally at risk. Each Golden Sun Knight has reached the level of super tier and has been awarded with the spiritual press on one element. * Silver Moon Knights - The Silver Moon Knights have achieved a cultivation at the high tier of the 3rd step. * Blue Star Knights - The most abundant within the Knights Hall. At a minimum they must have at least achieved High tier cultivation on one element. Notable members: * Norman - The adopted son of Wentai and older brother of Azalea. Known as the Golden Fighter. Not much is known about him except that he is the most famous magician of the Parthenon after his father. His strength is very high and he is a Super-Tier mage of the 3rd step of all four elements. Most notable is his space element, being able to destroy a very large Silver Moon Titan with ease. He leaves the Parthenon due to his disgust in the corruption of Yiddish and the dark forces that Azalea mingles with. Although he left, he is very prideful of his home and disgusted when a group of Blu Star Knights dishonor the position by removing their uniforms to ungracefully fight Mo Fan 40 vs 1. * Hailong - Originally portrayed as arrogant, he considers the Chinese National Team to be not worth his time when they arrived in the Parthenon to receive the spiritual press. He is present when Mo Fan storms the Temple of the Goddess via the Milky Way, constantly doubting him. Hailong led the attack on the Totem Snake when he appeared out of the totem pearl Mo Fan was carrying. After the Parthenon Chaos event came to a close, Hailong realized the corruption that had hit the Parthenon when Xin Xia was wrongfully sentenced to death, and decided from that point to protect Xin Xia and support her claim from the shadows. He has a history with Pang Lai, where Hailong challend Pang lai when they were young and was subsequently defeated, which may or may not have something to do with his attitude towards the chinese. However it was stated that with their cultivation, Hailong has a decent chance of defeating Pang Lai, before counting all his blessinges. With the blessings counted, it was stated that Pang Lai doesn't have a chance against him * Kerry - An ex-Blue Star Knight. Kerry meets Mo Fan and his group when a Silver Moon Titan attacks Athens. When Mo Fan challenges an entire group of Blue Star Knights to a fight due to the arrogance of their teacher, they throw off their uniform so they can fight as a group without dishonoring the Parthenon, although it is forbidden to remove it. Kerry also removes his uniform and fights alongside Mo Fan. Although they win the fight, Kerry and the other Blue Star Knights who participated were all discharged. Kerry learns of the relationship between Mo Fan and the candidate Xin Xia and manages to secure a position guarding her. He also travels with Mo Fan to the Potala Palace in Tibet, China. Hall of Judgement Situated along the lower end of the slope of the acropolis. The Hall of Judgement is responsible for setting all laws and writing any legislative documents. They are also responsible for determining the consequences for breaking the law. Overall, there are 1,000 members within the Hall of Judgement, each one being at least a high tier mage. Hall of Faith Situated at the foot of the acropolis. The Hall of faith has over 10,000 members that serve healing/blessing magic to those who visit the Parthenon. They are at least at the level of mid-tier. Rankings: * High Priest * Priest * Apprentice Priest * Faith Mage Milky Way Originally meant as an emergency path between the House Of Faith and the Temple Of The Goddess for messages, the milky way offers anyone the chance to enter the temple and can have a meeting with who ever they want in private. But lately it has become a major attraction as it involves fighting 4 different viscous monsters and if one fails their cultivation will be heavily damaged with the chance of it disappearing all together. Category:World Category:Organization